Duelo Legal: Spin off Marin y Aioria
by September's Child
Summary: Tal y como reza el título, es un spin off del largo fic Duelo Legal, relatando en un capítulo a parte un encuentro paralelo a la historia conductora, pero muy importante para Marin, una de las coprotagonista del fic antes mencionado. Marin, Aioria, Regulus.


_¡Saludos a todos! Aprovecho el pequeño receso en el juicio para presentar algo que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, pero que debido al esquema del fic no había publicado. Ha sido gracias al review de Inia que me he decidido a hacerlo, y éste es el resultado: un spin off del reencuentro de Marin y Aioria la noche antes del esperado juicio._

 _Gracias Inia por haberme ofrecido el ánimo que me faltaba para decidirme a ello._

 _¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

 **#DUELO LEGAL: SPIN OFF MARIN y AIORIA#**

Kanon acababa de irse. Y con su partida sólo había quedado una intensa sensación de incertidumbre y nerviosismo que sentó a Marin al borde del sofá, robándole el sueño y la calma necesarias para poder enfrentar uno de los días más duros de su corta carrera profesional.

Regulus parecía que había vuelto a caer en los dominios de Morfeo, pero Marin estaba muy lejos de ellos. La soledad que reinaba en el salón de su piso sólo era acompañada por el eco de la confesión de Kanon, y por la extraña sensación de pese a todo lo descubierto, no poder odiarle.

Por fin Marin se sentía capaz de comprenderle, y de perdonarle todas las malas actitudes que el abogado había despachado contra ella desde el primer instante que empezaron a compartir trabajo.

Respirando hondo al tiempo que sus delicadas manos acudían a su rostro para frotárselo en unos intentos desesperados de arrancar los miedos de su mente, Marin trató de calmarse, pensando en que quizás una infusión resultaría tranquilizadora antes de irse a intentar conciliar un necesario descanso.

Una tila quizás...o valeriana...o lo que hallara en la descuidada despensa...

Con pasos cansados se dirigió hacia la cocina, quedándose con las manos en las manijas de las puertas de la abierta despensa y la mirada perdida en las diferentes cajitas que contenían los sobres de infusiones. No quedaba nada de lo que le ayudaría a buscar el sueño, reparando en que solamente tenía en su poder té verde.

Té...

No era la mejor opción para menguar la hiperactividad a la que estaba rendida su mente, pero era lo único que había. Y no lo pensó más. Agarró uno de los sobrecitos y cuando se dispuso a llenar la tetera de agua, el timbre sonó.

Marin se olvidó del agua y del té sobre la encimera de la cocina al tiempo que su voz la traicionaba y reprochaba en un murmullo la dejadez de aquél que estaba tan o muchísimo más nervioso que ella.

\- Kanon...¿Por qué regresas?...Vete a intentar descansar...- Murmuró para sí misma, sintiendo cómo su necesidad de relajarse se veía truncada otra vez.

El timbre volvió a sonar con un toque seco y escueto, y Marin se apresuró hasta la puerta para intentar acallar esa sonora alarma que volvía a hacer peligrar el descanso del pequeño.

La mano alcanzó la manija, y su voz no pudo evitar volver a emerger cuando el click de la puerta claudicó a la voluntad de quién esperaba tras ella.

\- Kanon...¿te has olvidado alg_

\- ¿Kanon? No. Lamento decirle que se confunde, jovencita...

Marin se quedó sin habla, sin respiración y con el corazón completamente desbocado al descubrir a un apuesto militar apoyado contra en el marco exterior de la puerta con el codo a la altura de su rostro, sonriéndole con ternura e inmensas ansias de ser espectador de la conmoción que su presencia ya estaba desencadenando.

\- Ai...Aioria...

Los ojos de Marin se anegaron en el mismo instante que un irracional impulso la lanzó al cuello de quién seguía forzadamente inmóvil, sonriendo y admirando una belleza terriblemente añorada durante unos meses demasiado largos.

\- ¡Aioria!...Aioria...

Repetir con embobada admiración su nombre era todo lo que Marin podía hacer mientras una fuerza desconocida la mantenía amarrada al cuello de su militar, que no pudo mantener por mucho más tiempo su pensada escenificación, dejando caer el petate al suelo para poder abrazarse con toda su fuerza a las curvas de esa espalda que parecía querer fundirse contra él, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo preso entre sus brazos empezaba a convulsionarse levemente mientras la dulce voz seguía adorando su nombre sin cesar. Y Aioria tampoco se pudo resistir más. Afianzó todo lo que pudo su abrazo mientras deslizaba su nariz entre el perfume de unos anchos y cobrizos rizos tantas veces soñados en los kilómetros que su deber le imponía.

Ningún tiempo fue suficiente para poder capturar todo su aroma, para llenarse los sentidos de él, olvidando por un precioso instante el olor a sangre, ruinas y terror que fluía por sus nobles venas.

\- Marin...Marin...mi pequeña...- Susurraba Airoia contra su oído, arrancándole unos intensos escalofríos que Marin ya había dudado de poder volver a sentir.

\- Me engañaste...- Murmuró la joven, tratando de no parecer tan absurdamente débil...tan irremediablemente enamorada.- Creía que venías en dos días...

\- Si quieres me marcho, y regreso en dos días...- Dijo Aioria, pretendiendo conseguir una sonrisa demasiado tiempo anhelada, sintiéndose preso sin previo aviso de unos labios con sabor a vida.

\- Ni se te ocurra...- Dijo Marin cortando su beso sólo para poder volver a tantear esos labios que se le ofrecían tan hambrientos como lo suyos.

Las manos de Marin no sabían qué hacer, encontrándose frente a demasiadas tentaciones que atender mientras el llanto se mezclaba con la alegría, el deseo y la necesidad de sentirse protegida por su noble león. El rostro...los claros y revueltos cabellos...el firme pecho que no se separaba de su cuerpo...los brazos que la tomaban de la cintura...Era tan intenso e inesperado el frenesí que sentía, que finalmente solo pudo pronunciar otra vez esas letras que se le antojaban el nombre de un dios al tiempo que volvía a necesitar colgarse de su cuello, sintiendo como otra exclamación acompañaba la carrera de unas pequeñas piernas insuficientes para alcanzar su objetivo con la rapidez deseada.

\- ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

Marin se separó de Aioria y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que la emoción siguiera zafándose con ella al ver cómo su hijo se lanzaba contra él, agachado y listo para recibirle, estrujarlo y alzarlo en brazos como si todavía fuera un bebé.

\- ¡Regulus!

\- Papá...¡Has venido! ¡Yo sabía que venías hoy! ¡Yo lo sabía!

El pequeño se agarraba a su padre cuál garrapata, rodeándole tanto con los brazos como las piernas, que casi le alcanzaban para permitir que sus pequeños pies se unieran en la espalda.

\- ¡Pero cómo has crecido! Pronto te convertirás en todo un guapo hombretón...- Decía Airoia mientras no podía evitar besar el cuello de su retoño, regocijándose en la sensación que sus regordetes dedos le ofrecían al enroscarse sin sentido entre los cabellos de su nuca.

\- Yo ya soy guapo.- Soltó Regulus, apartando su rostro del cuello de su padre para mirarle al tiempo que sus manos se apoyaban en los anchos hombros y sus ojos destilaban ilusión y vida.- Mamá me lo dice cada día.

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿Es guapa, mamá? - Preguntó Aioria mirando primero a Regulus antes de deslizar su mirada hacia Marin, consiguiendo que con este sencillo gesto ella sonriera mientras se secaba las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo a través de sus mejillas.

\- Mamá es la más guapa de todas las mamás del cole.- Afirmó el pequeño lleno de orgullo antes de sentirse preso entre un abrazo a tres bandas que lo dejó indefenso y casi sin aire.

El abrazo duró unos segundos preciosos antes que Aioria sintiera la necesidad de bajar a Regulus al suelo y estirar sus músculos para desentumecerlos del largo viaje que acarreaba a sus espaldas. Pero el pequeño no le dio tregua. Le afianzó la mano y lo arrastró hasta el salón para ponerle al día de todo lo que había sucedido durante sus largos meses de ausencia. Debía mostrarle los nuevos juguetes que habían aumentado su colección mientras le hablaba como una ametralladora de mil cosas distintas que carecían de conexión, ni mucho menos de comprensión para un padre agotado de largas horas de avión, y de inacabables meses de sufrimiento y dolor.

La excitación de Regulus eran tan grande que duros esfuerzos tuvo que hacer Aioria para conseguir que volviera a dormirse por tercera vez en una noche, momento durante el cuál Marin se apresuró al baño y tontamente intentó peinarse, reacomodarse unas ropas que no eran la fina lencería que se había comprado y que esperaba en un cajón del armario para ser estrenada a dos días vista. Pero Marin necesitaba sentirse guapa, deseable y tan joven como en realidad aún era, buscando con dedos temblorosos algo con que darse color a las mejillas, o con qué embellecerse la mirada...sintiéndose coartada en su intención cuando el reflejo del espejo le trajo a Airoia tras ella.

Regulus se había dormido...sí, finalmente se había dormido, y así lo denotaba la seguridad con que Airoia se permitió deslizar sus manos por los brazos de Marin mientras su nariz jugueteaba entre los cabellos que cubrían la sensible nuca, haciéndose un lugar para poder permitir que sus labios pudieran succionar levemente la erizada piel.

El corazón de Marin no podía trabajar con más ansias, y aún se aceleró más cuando las manos de Aioria alcanzaron las suyas y las desposeyeron de unos objetos que no le hacían falta, haciendo que la joven cerrara los ojos y recostara la cabeza hacia atrás, hallando apoyo contra el hombro de quién seguía besando su cuello y azorando su cuerpo.

Aioria seguía degustando el sabor de una piel que se presentaba cálida y dispuesta a ser besada, y no pudo demorar más el atrevimiento y la necesidad de acariciar a través de la ropa la cintura de su joven esposa, arrugando la tela bajo la presión de un hambriento tacto que fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a la voluptuosidad de unos pechos que necesitaba redescubrir con desatada desesperación, manteniendo el cuerpo de Marin agonizante de deseo contra el suyo, dejándole saber que no era la única que se sentía así. La dureza de su excitación traspasaba cualquier barrera impuesta por la tela de sus pantalones de sugerente uniforme, y el fuego simplemente quemaba sin piedad.

Apenas fueron conscientes de como llegaron al dormitorio, ni en qué momento fueron perdiendo sus ropas, ni cuántas veces sus labios fueron devorados.

Demasiados meses habían pasado desde que sus cuerpos se unieron por última vez, y la necesidad de reconocerse en su tacto y aroma apremiaba más que cualquier intento de aparentar dignidad.

Solamente les quedaba una opción, y no era otra que saciarse uno del otro como si de dos adolescentes recién estrenados se tratara, recuperando cierta compostura una vez el urgido momento fue consumado y las respiraciones de ambos restablecidas en un ritmo menos alarmante.

Aioria había dejado descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano, convertida en soporte del pilar que conformaba su brazo desde el codo clavado en el colchón, mientras su mano libre se dedicaba a delinear el rostro de Marin con toda la delicadeza y suavidad que les habían faltado momentos atrás. Y Marin ya no escondía su devoción, ni la mirada de adoración que le regalaba al tiempo que su dedo índice se enredaba entre el vello del pecho de su león, rozando maliciosamente el firme pezón en su camino hacia el vello de la axila para volver de regreso por el mismo camino, y luego cambiar la dirección hacia el ombligo y un poco más allá, tanteando el deseo de nuevo...dejándolo ansioso de más.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a ir? - Preguntó Marin, rompiendo la magia del momento con su temor mientras su dedo índice seguía ejecutando su propia voluntad recorriendo la masculina piel de arriba abajo sin cesar.

\- Acabo de llegar, Marin...no sufras por ésto...- Respondió Aioria, acercándose a ella sin necesidad de romper su posición, sólo para poder besarla con ternura.

\- Sé que sonaré egoísta...pero no quiero que te vayas otra vez...

\- ¿Y si te digo que quería daros una sorpresa a Regulus y a ti en unos días? ¿Suavizaría tu tristeza?

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? - Preguntó Marin, reacomodándose de lado sin importarle que la sábana dejara de cubrir su sinuoso y desnudo cuerpo.

\- Me han ascendido, Marin...- Dijo Aioria con seriedad, sembrando el pesar en el rostro de su esposa y congelando el recorrido del dedo índice que estaba reconociendo todos los senderos de su piel.

\- ¿Ah...sí?...

\- Sí. Me han ascendido a Capitán General de la División de Aire...

Marin suspiró al escuchar estas palabras, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no poder alegrarse del éxito de su esposo en su escalada profesional.

\- ¿Y cuando tienes que marchart_

\- Pero lo he rechazado, Marin...- Siguió Aioria, deslizando su dedo índice hasta los labios de Marin para acallarlos.- Lo he rechazado y he pedido el traslado a la ciudad...

\- Aioria...- Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Marin sintiendo como su mirada se rendía de nuevo al peso de las lágrimas.

\- Estoy cansado de ver crecer a Regulus a través de la webcam o de fotos...y estoy cansado de no poder refugiarme en ti cada noche al ir a dormir, Marin...

\- Entonces...ésto quiere decir que...que ya no...

\- Me lo han concedido, mi pequeña.- Aclaró Aioria, sonriendo a la vez que sus ojos se contagiaban de la emoción que Marin ya no podía contener.- Me quedaré aquí para convertirme en instructor de vuelo para los nuevos pilotos del ejército_

Aioria ya no pudo explicarse más.

Sus labios volvieron a ser apresados, y ahora todo su cuerpo tuvo que ceder a la voluntad de Marin, que sin pensarlo se encaramó sobre él, tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos mientras su lengua se deleitaba con un encuentro gustosamente correspondido y sentía como el deseo volvía a nacer entre sus cuerpos.

La noche se agotaba...el juicio amenazaba...pero su amor ya había esperado demasiado.

Esa noche Marin no dormiría, pero tener a Aioria a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse con fuerzas y acompañar a Kanon en su particular y peligrosa aventura.

Una aventura que ya estaba llamando a las puertas del nuevo día que alumbraba el vaivén de sus relucientes pieles...

...y su consumado amor.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este spin off. Inia, si lo lees espero que lo hayas disfrutado, y gracias de nuevo para empujarme a publicarlo, pese a mis reticencias iniciales._

 _Siento si me ha salido un poco endulzado o ñoño..., pero creo que Marin lo necesitaba ^^._

 _¡Saludos y gracias a todos los que os hayáis pasado por aquí!_


End file.
